


I Can Be Your Beach

by Illusions_and_reality



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Edited, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Patton, I'm not original, M/M, Mentions of other sides, Natsuki's third alternate poem, Nervousness, anxious virgil, moxiety - Freeform, poem fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusions_and_reality/pseuds/Illusions_and_reality
Summary: Virgil has a certain side rushing through his mind and decides to confess, but how? Maybe with all these thoughts running through his head all he can do is act.





	I Can Be Your Beach

Virgil sighed and watched as Patton talked excitedly to the other sides, then closed his eyes.

_I can be your beach_  
_Your mind is full of troubles and fears_  
_That you have picked up over the years_  
_But today I have a special place  
_ _A place for us to go_

He opened his eyes again. Looking at the light blue figure weaving through the space between them. Getting closer.

_A shore reaching beyond your sight_  
_A sea that sparkles in the dim light_  
_Watching the walls in your mind melt away_  
_Before the sunset glow_

"Virgil? You okay bud?" The older said with concern in his voice. Virge only grabbed his hand and started to walk away with him.

_I can be the beach that could wash your worries away_  
_I can be the beach that you daydream on each day_  
_I can be the beach that makes your heart flutter_  
_In a way that you imagined so long ago_

Virgil looked up into Patton's eyes and didn't let go of his hand. They kept walking

_Let me bury your sad, heavy thoughts in a pile of sand_  
_Look at your happy smile in the twilight as I hold your hand_  
_Let me take your insecurities and throw them into the sea_  
_I only want to see you with that bright grin that almost makes you shine_

When they got to a closet, Virgil pulled Patton in and closed the door.

_Let's leave your bad memories in our footprint trail_  
_Let's set you free on a windy sail_  
_Let me remember all the reasons you're oh, so wonderful_  
_As you smile, lean down, and press your lips to mine_

Virgil took a shaky breath and squeezed the moral side's hand. Then took the other one in his other hand.

_I_ _can be the beach that could wash your worries away_  
_I can be the beach that you daydream_ on _each day_  
_I can be the beach that makes your heart flutter_  
_In a way that you imagined so long ago_

The darker side took the lighter side's hand and pressed the knuckles to his lips.  
Then he did something he never imagined he'd have the courage to do.  
Virgil kissed Patton.

_But if you can let me be by your side_  
_Your own private beach, your new little escape_  
_I can help you learn to love yourself again_

Virgil felt his heart soar as Patton returned the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I Original? No, definitely not!  
> Ugh, please enjoy this fluffy moxiety that I wrote weeks ago.


End file.
